Apophis (Immortal Mythos)
Summary ] Apophis Immortus, also known as The Black Dragon, is the fifth Immortal; he is one of the most powerful Minor Immortals, with Mother Nature and Death both considering him to be more powerful than themselves. Appearance Apophis, true to his title, has the appearance of a anthropomorphic black dragon with large wings, razor-sharp claws, and a tail. His appearance is quite similar to his "daughter" Ra. Personality Apophis has a very reserved personality, he is known to be soft-spoken and very rarely clashes with his siblings. However, he flips a switch when his family is in danger; Apophis is very protective of his siblings, flying across the entire universe in about 10 seconds when Mother Nature and Death were threatened by Oblivia's Shades. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good Name: Apophis Immortus/The Black Dragon/The Fifth Immortal/Embodiment of Heat Origin: Immortal Mythos Gender: Male Age: Unknown but physically 21 Classification: Immortal Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: The Alphaverse Weight: Unknown Height: 7'0" Likes: Combat, helping others Dislikes: Evil Eye Color: Silver Hair Color: N/A Hobbies: Unknown Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: The Immortals Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Main Theme: Dance of Dragons Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A | High 1-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness, Dimensional Travel, True Flight, Retractable Claws and Tail Stinger, Telekinesis (Type 2), Heat Manipulation, Venom Generation, Sonic Roar, Breath Attack (Apophis can emit a beam of pure energy from his mouth that reaches the Planck Temperature), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, Type 2, and Type 3) Abstract Existence (Type 2) Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Superior to Mother Nature and Death. Gave Gabriel a concussion with a single punch and later fought him to a stalemate. His beam breath alone was stated to have the power of infinite Big Bangs and his roar was implied to be capable of shaking Heaven and Hell, both of which contain infinite realities) | High Hyperverse Level (Fought against a heavily weakened Arbitus and drew blood from the latter with his attacks, even managing to inflict several deep gashes with his claws and leaving large burns with his beam breath. Comparable to Ra, Uriel, and Post-Timeskip Izreldan) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than Mother Nature and Death. Flew across the entire universe in a few seconds) | Immeasurable (Matched a heavily weakened Arbitus in close combat. Comparable to Ra, Uriel, and Post-Timeskip Izreldan) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Superior to Mother Nature and Death) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Ra, Uriel, and Post-Timeskip Izreldan) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ (Gave Gabriel a concussion with a single punch) | High Hyperversal (Drew blood from a heavily weakened Arbitus with his blows) Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Tanked attacks from Gabriel. Much more durable than Mother Nature and Death) | High Hyperverse Level (Shrugged off several attacks from a heavily weakened Arbitus with only minor damage) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Magic and Balance Energies (Dark and Light Energy) Key: Base | Chosen Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters